Verliefd Ben Ik Niet
"Verliefd Ben ik Niet" is een lied uit de film Hercules en wordt gezongen door Megara (Susan Ega) en de muzen als backup zangeressen. Alan Menken componeerde de muziek en David Zippel schreef de tekst. Het nummer draagt een jaren 60 "girl group" sfeer met zich mee, mede door de backup zangeressen en de "oohs" en "ahs" tussendoor. In het nummer ontkent Megara haar liefdesgevoelens voor Hercules en herinnert ze haarzelf er aan waarom het slecht is om verliefd te worden. De Muzen op de achtergrond daar in tegen proberen om haar te overtuigen dat ze verliefd aan het worden is. De popversie van het nummer is in 1997 opgenomen door de zangeres Belinda Carlisle. In 2005 hebben The Cheetah Girls het nummer nogmaals opgenomen voor de CD Disneymania 3. Songtekst EN= Meg: If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that! Muses: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of Meg: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Muses: You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh Meg: It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh Muses: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad Meg: No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no Muses: Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love Meg: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love Muses: You're doin flips read our lips You're in love Meg: You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it Muses: Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love Meg: Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love |-|NL= ahhh wat is er toch mis met me? ik zou beter moeten weten.. Ik koos zo vaak voor de verkeerde, ik viel in zwijm, ik viel zo vaak maar dacht je dat ik daar van leerde? ik zeg mezelf zo vaak niet doen, ho maar. Ik geef je op een briefje Liefje, iedereen doorziet je Zie je het niet voor je? Hoor je niet dit liefdesliedje? (o neeeeeehee) Laat het maar gebeuren Deuren gaan weer open Dat je dat niet ziet Nee, nee, het idee! (shoe, shoedoe doe, shoedoe) Het is te veel een cliché Geef toe, doe doe Niet ontkennen ah ahhh O, alsjeblieft Nee, verliefd ben ik niet shoedoe, shoedoe hoehoehoeeeee Mijn hart zou beter moeten weten Het werd vaker tranen met tuiten Mijn hoofd blijft roepen niet vergeten Want anders wordt het weer snikken, snuiten Liefje, hoe bedoel je? (hooowooooohh) Voel je dan je hart niet kloppen? Heus, die knul aanbidt je Zit jezelf niet te verstoppen Word nou eens volwassen (wooowoooohooooh) Volg je hart en hoor eens Wat een lief, lief liefdeslied Nee, nee, 't idee! Het is te veel een cliché Die lach, die stem Jij bent stapel op hem O, alsjeblieft Nee, verliefd ben ik niet Stap van de rem Je bent stapel op hem Ik zeg het niet (shoedoe, shoedoe) Geef het niet toe (geef het toch toe) Voor ik mezelf (sjala, sjala) Weer verdriet doe Dit is te dol Geef het toe Doe het nou Hoe lang houd ik nog vol Dat ik niet van hem hou? shoedoe, shoedoe, shoedoe, shoedoe sjalalalalala hahhhh Universum en:I Won't Say (I'm in Love) fr:Jamais Je N'Avouerai pt-br:I Won't Say (I'm in Love) Categorie:Hercules liedjes